regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 091
Recap Sunday, 1509-05-22 We rejoin Georg as he dimension doors into Countess Castillion's Great Hall. He raises the alarm rousing the keep. He informs the Countess and her council of the events in Rainwood and the vampiric Lady Redshield. The cleric gives Georg some advice on battling vampires. While a hunting party is assembled, he also sends Baron Song a magical message to inform him of all that occurred. Arc Ramdell does some research and discovers the current Count of Fortune's Family was raised to nobility after his ancestor slayed a vampire over 700 years ago in that area. They are also advised that Baroness Elizabeth Tordon of Rainwood could be of assistance. After their preparations are complete, Georg, Sheriff Cody and Ranger Stix leave Thornwood with great fanfare and ceremony. Monday, 1509-05-23 When they reach Rainwood, it becomes apparent that Arc Carl has been implicated in the arson, as the peasants run in fear at the sight of Georg. They head to the smoldering ruins of the estate and the Ranger starts tracking. After a few moments however the tracks vanish into thin air. Frustrated they decide to try and track down the foul creatures lair. Their search of the area turns up nothing, so they decide to head to Rainwood and seek the assistance of the local Baroness, but once Georg is bought before the lady he is charged with theft of an estate as well as burning down the Wendlin estate. Georg once more tells the story of the dread Redshield and blames everything on her, but the Baroness does not believe the tale, and brings forth Georg accomplice from the robbery, who quickly rats out Georg. Another man is produced who claims a woman came into the Crown Rose and told him that Arc Carl burnt down the Wendlin Manor. Using true seeing from the Amulet of Malkis, Georg finds the man is charmed. Confirming his suspicions that the witness he spoke of was none other than Annabell Redshield. The head cleric is summoned and dispels the charm from the witness, which verifies Georg's story, and so the hunt continues. The group heads into town, and they learn from an innkeeper that three mysterious peasants left with a cart heading north, and so Georg has no choice but to follow their trail into the dark night Tuesday, 1509-05-24 In the dark hours of the morning, they reach a village, and with his magic, Georg finds a barn containing a coffin. Wisely they decide to find somewhere to rest until dawn. They camp in leomans tiny hut, but after being attacked by a pack of wolves, they decide to relocate to a nearby temple. At the crack of dawn, they head to the barn only, to find it abandoned, but Georg's magic detects a coffin still inside, which they dig up, and inside they find a sleeping Annabell Redshield. As Georg lifts the stake to stab it to the Lady Redshield's unbeating heart, her eyes flutter open and combat ensues, and once more Georg falls under her charm. During the skirmish, Georg knocks out Stix and Georg tries to pull Cody off Annabell while he doggedly tries to kill her, and after Georg Colorprays Cody, Annabell asks to be covered up, which Georg does. With the fight over, villagers cautiously approaches and soon discovers that Georg is charmed and flees, taking Georg's wounded companions with them. Kody returns shortly after, leading an angry mob of villagers, and they tackle Georg, but he manages to escape and dimension doors away. Clear of the mob, Georg flees to Thornwood, leaving Lady Redshield to the attentions of the mob. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes